


wisdom of daughters, stupidity of sons

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Family, Gen, when your dad is an idiot: yell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Fyr wonders if he once again said something wrong.





	

“I left some of my things in my room,” he tells them in lieu good morning, and then when Steffit freezes on his way to the dining room behind Gin who is still smiling at him, Fyr wonders if he once again said something wrong. When he panics, he falls silent and waits for reaction, but Gin just nods her acknowledgement, and sits by the table, followed by Steffit as well. Cosimo throws Fyr a smile over his coffee, understanding, but not really willing to help him with this, and it is Ivia who snaps, perhaps a bit done with their drama day after day.

 

“Good job, dad,” she remarks very seriously while spreading jam over a slice of bread. “That’s what home is for.”

 

After that, he really has nothing to say.


End file.
